


Their First Time

by catherlevi (jaymamazing)



Series: Wonderwall [1]
Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/catherlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath decides it's time. Time to go all the way. Now all she has to do is figure out when and where it's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creampuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/gifts).



> This is going to be a series of drabble, that read together, create a full story, but can also be read as stand alones.

“I like you here…” Cather says, kissing Levi’s shoulder. “..... And here” she continues, moving on down his arm. She continues this way, going until she reaches his stomach. It’s here where she stops herself. She knows if she continues any further, it’s just going to rile up Levi more, and she’s not sure if she’s ready for that. Well she is, but she knows that that time right then, wasn’t the time she was ready for. Cather had it all planned out. Wren and Jandro were going to go out to a party, Raegan was going to do whatever Raegan does when she’s not with Levi or Cather, and Cather was going to make damned sure that that Saturday, Levi’s house was empty. With what she had planned, she didn’t want anyone in the house with them. Not that there’d be a lot of noise, but lately it seemed like Levi’s roommates were playing her - making sure there was always someone home when they arrived. And that person was always making enough noise where Cather just wasn’t comfortable enough to go along with her plan with someone else in the house. 

Levi motions for Cather to sit on his lap, noticing that she has been getting uncomfortable in the position she’d been sitting in for a while - but kept quiet about. That’s the thing about Levi. He could always tell what was on Cather’s mind, even if she didn’t talk about it. If she was cold, he knew. If she was upset, he knew, and he left her alone if it was something he didn’t cause. Not that he caused a lot of anger or upset in Cather. “Was it getting that noticeable? That I was uncomfortable?” Cather asks, seeing that Levi was getting that look of unrest he got on his face when he knew she wasn’t happy - physically or not. “Sweetheart, if I was uncomfortable with you sitting the way you were this whole time, of course I could tell that you were.” Levi replies, laughing at the thought that Cather was worried he could tell. 

Cath laughs, inside, at the thought or vision of Levi being uncomfortable in a sitting or standing or leaning or whatever position - considering he’s always looked as if everything he does is with ease. She goes back to kissing him, this time not doing the whole ‘I like you here’ thing she does, and just enjoys the fact that she is on top of her boyfriend, making out like a bunch of teenagers should be on a weekend. Her hands are roaming around Levi’s muscular body, tracing all the muscles on his back and arms, when she notices that he’s currently tugging on the bottom of her shirt. It’s now or never, she decides. Cath stops, and leans back a bit and pulls up her shirt from the bottom, and notices the shock in Levi’s face. “What?” she asks. 

“Nothing…..It’s. It’s nothing” Levi responds, taking in the fact that Cather actually just took her shirt off for him. “I just wasn’t expecting you to physically stop kissing me and take your shirt off. That’s just, so not you.” He takes a moment, taking in the whole view of shirtless Cath, currently sitting on his lap, trying to take a mental photograph of this, knowing that it may not happen again for a long while.


End file.
